Avery Potter and The Elixer of Life
by Icefyre93
Summary: July 31 1980 Lily Potter gave birth to two children, one year later Voldemort kills Lily and James Potter but fails to kill the two children. Harry Potter was sent to live with the Dursley's, we have heard the story of Harry Potter and we all know his name I now introduce you to Avery Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister. Avery grew up away from Harry and has no knowledge of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Avery Potter**

**and**

**The Elixir of Life**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Avery Potter, she is mine and you cant take her away from me :'(

A/N: So I have read a couple stories like this but I thought I would give it a shot. Hopefully you like reading it as much as I like writing it. Oh and I have a few chapters finished but before I continue writing I would like to know if people are enjoying the story so please review and tell me how you think about it.

**Epilogue**

A elderly man appeared on the corner of the long road in the dim light of the early morning. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore looked around at the different houses along the road on either side, he didn't enjoy the idea of leaving the child with a muggle that had no idea about anything in the life of wizards, yes he was the cousin of a witch but nothing in this muggles life had been magical, but unfortunately it was the safest option and he had to separate the two twins that would eventually meet.

Dumbledore walked down the dimly lit street as he waited for the second unfortunate child, now orphan, to be delivered by the half-giant that was named Hagrid, Dumbledore looked up at the large house owned by the second cousin of Lillian Potter, he feared he might be making a pour choice like he did with the first child but he knew he had no other option he had no chance of knowing if it was safe to leave the now famous children in the wizarding world so he had to send them to live with muggles until an appropriate time came for them to follow their destiny.

Dumlbedore heard the loud flying motorcycle that Hagrid used to travel, and smiled as it landed to a screetchy halt beside him. Hagrid was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, long tangles of bushy black hair and a equally bushy beard hid most of his face, his hands were as large as tire rims, and the size of his boots that fit to his feet comfortably were the size of baby dolphins, he was holding a bundle of pink blankets.

"Hagrid" Dumbledore smiled his blue eyes twinkling as he looked at the little bundle of blankets in the half-giants arms "I hope your trip was safe"

"No problems at all Professor" He climbed of the large motorcycle as he spoke "She fell asleep after I picked her up from the Burrow" handing the bundle of blankets to Professor Dumbledore

As Dumbledore took the bundle he smiled down at the small baby who had her mothers emerald green eyes and her fathers pitch black hair just like her twin brother, the two siblings would not know of each other for a long time but Dumlbedore knew they would meet and be as close as the Weasley's boys when the time came. Dumbledore's smile dimmed when he placed the sleeping baby on the man's porch with a letter telling the new guardian about his family member needing someone to care for her daughter.

As the sun rose into the sky the bright September morning, the two men left the sleeping baby to the muggle hopefully to live a safe life. Dumbledore smiled as Hagrid climbed back onto the large motorcycle they both disappeared as they heard a rooster waking up the small western neighbourhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rowling owns everything but Avery, I own nothing but Avery I wish it was all mine but I'm not that lucky

A/N: So this is the first full chapter and just like Harry Avery is having some problems with controlling her magic, that she still doesn't know she has.

**Chapter 1**

**The Disappearing Teacher**

It had been almost ten years since Avery was left on the porch of her cousin's ranch home, she loved living with Alex Hunter and couldn't be happier except when she got in trouble for doing weird things. Alex was never the one to get mad at her but her teachers at school would get mad at her for something she didn't even know she was doing. Avery preferred working with the horses on her cousin's ranch rather then going to school and lot's of times she would use the classic puppy dog eyes to get her way with her cousin, she would get to stay home as long as she did chores on the ranch which she had more fun doing then most kids.

"Avery where are you" Avery smiled as she heard her cousin calling for her on the late August Sunday afternoon.

"I'm with Silver" Avery spent more time with Silver the large horse that her cousin Alex had bought her more than any human "What do you need" Avery said poking her head out of the stall she was in as she brushed Silver after her ride on him that she had just finished.

"Well it's Sunday and you have homework to do since I never saw you do any of it this weekend" he said as he leaned against a beam that helped close off the stall, he watched his cousin brush off her horse and smiled he was very proud of the ten year old girl that he saw as a daughter after the nine years since he had woken up to find her crying on his porch. "Now chop-chop get to the house and finish it" he clapped his hands together as Avery put the brush away and smiled at him as she started walking out of the barn and up to the house.

Avery awoke the next morning in her bedroom and stretched as the bright sun shined into her room, she hated that she had to go to school but she didn't go last Friday so she had to go on Monday Alex would never let her have two day's off in a row.

Avery hopped out of her bed and shivered when her warm feet touched the cold dark wood floor the covered her room and walked over to her dresser grabbing her clean school uniform from the first drawer and some undergarments and socks from the third drawer. Walking out of her room and into the bathroom she quickly showered and got dressed for school before heading downstairs where she smelled the french toast that Alex had cooked for breakfast.

"I already fed the horses this morning so don't worry about it" Alex said as Avery walked into the kitchen-dinning room "But you should hurry if you are going to catch the bus" he set a plate down in front of Avery as she sat down at the table.

"Thank you" Avery said as she poured maple syrup all over the delicious smelling food her cousin had mad her "Alex after school could we go for a ride to the mountain?" Avery hopped they could she wasn't allowed to go there by herself because it was a dangerous trip but if Alex joined her she was allowed to do whatever she wanted.

Alex looked at her from the stove "We will see, I have to get a vet out here to look at Buck and Leroy" he sat down with a plate of food and smiled as he saw Avery quickly eating her food, good she wont try to get out of school today he thought as he continued talking "I'm not sure how long it will take but if he is done by the time you are off school then we can certainly go to the mountain" Alex said as he took a bite of his breakfast and Avery stood now finished and placed the plate in the sink.

"Alright thank you Alex" Avery grabbed her backpack as she walked out of the large house and down the long driveway to her bus stop, where she waited a total of five minutes before it showed up and stopped to let her on. Avery climbed the steps up from the ground and smiled as she looked for a seat but as she walked closer to each empty seat someone would always put either their backpack there or a book, nobody ever liked sitting with her and she always found a seat at the back of the old bus that was always empty.

Avery didn't like going to school at all, she always got in trouble from her teachers but the students always picked on her and called her a freak among other names just for being different. Avery was never happy at school and always feared what might happen next, she would never tell Alex since she didn't want him doing something and her getting more names to be made fun of for. Avery would just suffer through the school day like she always did and stay quiet as the day went by.

Avery was listening to her teacher in the last hour of school thinking about the trip that her ad Alex would take to the mountain after school and she would get to watch the sunset and Alex would talk to her about stories of her mother when they were young. Avery was daydreaming as she looked out the window to the right of her until she heard a loud snap and she jumped as she saw her teacher glaring down at her

"Miss Potter" she yelled as she grabbed Avery by the ear and pulled her out of her chair before walking out of the classroom and towards the principal's office "Miss Potter you will pay attention in my class room or you will go to the princepal I have told you before and you refuse to listen"

Avery's eyes were watery as her teacher pulled her down the hallway by her ear "No please stop" she new she would get detention and would get to go to the mountain "Mrs. Applebottom stop please" Avery yelled as she got mad at her teacher for stopping what would have been a great afternoon but she felt the finger on her ear release and a loud gasp of air as she heard a pop.

Avery wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around but didn't see Mrs. Applebottom at all, Avery's princepal came out of his office and looked at Avery "Where did Mrs. Applebottom go Miss Potter?" Mr. Steinke questioned as he looked at Avery who was shocked from the disappearance of her teacher "Answer me Miss Potter, I'm tired of your tricks Avery tell me or I will expel you"

Avery felt more tears fill her eyes, Alex was going to be so disappointed "I don't know" she whispered as her princepal grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his office.

"Miss Potter I am hereby expelling you from Westbridge Elementary" he said as he grabbed some papers from a drawer in his desk and the phone from the top of his desk. Dialling a couple numbers Mr. Steinke waited as the phone on the other end of the call rang and Avery stood quivering in the corner scared of Alex's reaction. "Hello, Mr. Hunter?" Avery only heard one side of the conversation as the two adults talked and knew that Alex was mad.

The princepal sent Avery home with a set of papers Alex had to sign and send back without Avery, she was expelled and there was nothing she could do about it or about Mrs. Applebottom disappearing. Avery silently walked into the house waiting for the yelling from Alex but it didn't come instead she heard a soft voice coming from the kitchen that she hadn't heard before. Avery sighed she bet Alex was going to send her away and never want her back after all the trouble she caused, Avery walked into the kitchen expecting a man or woman in a business suite but who she found sitting at the table was completely the opposite.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own my characters and that is all.

A/N: So hopefully people are enjoying this story, wasn't sure if I continue but it is written and I have 3 followers now so they deserve another chapter

**Chapter 2**

**Diagon Alley and Gringotts Wizard Bank**

The old man was wearing what looked to be a extravagant bathrobe, his long white hair and beard were both long enough that he had tucked them into the belt that tied the bathrobe together. His face however wrinkled with old age was soft and his eyes a sparkling blue that comforted Avery quite a bit.

The old man looked down at Avery and smiled a very sweet smile "Hello Avery" Avery blushed she didn't meet people as kind as this man every day and it made her nervous, especially with the weird way this man was dressed "my name is Albus Dumbledore" he held out his wrinkled hand in a peace offering.

Avery shook Albus' hand before asking "how do you know my name?" Avery looked at the old man, she had never met hi before but he seemed to know her.

"I knew your mother and father" Albus said softly as he smiled down at Avery "I taught them at Hogwarts".

Avery looked at the man "Hogwarts? I have never heard of it?" Avery looked at Alex who was smiling slightly like he knew something about this the entire time she was growing up.

"Well it's a special school for people like you and me" Albus Dumbledore said smiling "You see Avery you are a witch" Albus left the comment hanging heavy in the air waiting for Avery to take the information in

"What?" Avery squeaked as she looked at the now crazy old man "Witches don't exist, I'm just a regular girl" she looked at Alex looking for help but he just continued to smile.

"Well Avery today you sent a teacher half way across the world to London without doing anything, am I correct" he said as he continued smiling softly

Avery sighed "I don't know where she went" Avery looked at the man and started to believe him, it did make sense for everything that she had done that she couldn't explain to have been done by magic.

"You don't have to worry about that Mrs. Applebottom is already home and resting" he said as he stood and bowed to Alex "thank you for the tea Mr. Hunter but I must be going, Avery Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards like yourself" he smiled and knelt down in front of the young girl "I ask you to join me as I go back to England and back to Hogwarts, you belong there like you mother and father did"

Avery looked over Albus' shoulder at Alex questioningly and he nodded so Avery sighed "Alright, but could I say goodbye to Alex before we go" Avery hated the idea of leaving the man who had become the closest thing she had to a father but if she could learn how to control her magic then she would cause less problems for him and then she could come home.

"Avery this isn't goodbye it's just seen you again" Albus said as he stood and walked to the door "I will wait outside for you though" he smiled as he opened the door and walked out of the ranch house.

Avery ran over to Alex and threw her arms around him "I'm going to miss you so much" Avery felt more tears come to her eyes as she hugged Alex

"Don't worry Avery you can always wright and you will come home for the winter holidays and summer break" he remembered Lillian going to Hogwarts but never really saw her after that "Now you go and learn lots and don't worry about little old me and Silver will be waiting your arrival".

Avery stepped back and smiled sadly as she looked at the front door before turning and walking to it, she opened the door and saw Albus standing with a large duffel bag "What's that sir?" she asked politely.

"It's your belongings" he said as he looked at the bright sun then back to Avery "Take my hand Miss Avery" he said smiling as he held out his hand.

Avery took his hand and felt a weird twisting motion throughout her body then looked back up at Albus Dumbledore and saw a cloudy sky behind him which was completely the opposite of the clear sunny sky she was just under "Where are we?" she asked as she looked around at the new scenery of cobblestone roads and grey brick buildings.

"We are in London" he said smiling as he turned and walked into the small tavern that was behind them "welcome to the Leaky Cauldron" he said as he held the door open for the eleven year old girl.

Avery walked into the tavern and wrinkled her nose at the smell of the alcohol and smoke that filled the room, the place was filled with people she didn't know anyone of them but the had all stopped talking and moving as they all stared at her.

Albus smiled and place a hand on Avery's back as he lead her through the pub to a back door that opened into a small square outside that was blocked of by a brick wall. Albus smiled down at the young girl as he tapped on a couple different bricks.

Avery looked at Albus then nodded so today was her eleventh birthday, she didn't even think about it as she watched Albus tap the wall then her jaw dropped as the bricks came to life with movement and all the bricks became shifting and moving as they created a archway large enough for three men to fit through at once.

Albus smiled at Avery's astonished expression "One thing I will never get over is how magic can be so amazing even after so many years" he smiled and pointed into a very busy alleyway that was filled with different shops that Avery had never heard of before. "Welcome to Diagon Alley"

Avery walked past Albus Dumbledore into the bustling alleyway that was filled with witches and wizards of all sizes, the were old men talking with a newspaper in their hands, middle aged women looking at different robes through the window to an odd shop, and children her age or younger running around wildly.

She loved this place already and smiled as she turned to Albus "thank you for bringing me here".

Avery's smile never dimmed, she walked side by side with Professor Dumbledore as they headed to the largest white building she had ever seen "What's this building?" she asked dumbfounded as she looked up at the brilliantly white building with the bronze doors, her eyes landed on the creature beside the large doors and turned to Albus once again "what's that?".

Albus smiled down at the young girl "This is Gringotts the only wizarding bank in the world and also the safest" he started walking up the steps quietly and Avery followed him closely "it's ran by goblins and one of the most secure places next to Hogwarts that is" he opened the door for Avery and smiled as he followed her into the great hall that was made of marble.

The pair walked together past the different goblins at work writing unknown things at their tall desks, Avery looked up at the desk that Albus had stopped at but couldn't see anything since she was so short and the desk was at least a foot taller than her. Why would Goblins have such tall desks Avery thought to herself as Albus pulled out a key from the inside of his robes and gave it to the goblin before stepping aside and a goblin coming to Avery's side

"Miss Potter follow me please" the goblin held up a lantern and was dressed in a weird coat unlike anything Avery had seen before "name's Griphook for you knowledge" the goblin led her to another door and Avery expected more marble floors and hallways but instead she was met with a dark stone passage that was lit with torches along either side of the hallway.

Avery followed Griphook through the winding passage and climbed aboard a weird trolly that was so fast Avery could not tell where she was going or how she got to be standing in front of a large black door beside Griphook. Avery looked around before she was told to hold the lantern for Griphook as he opened the much larger door. Avery gasped when she saw the giant pile of gold in the middle of the room and looked down at the goblin for any advice.

"The money is yours Miss you should take a handful of each gold, silver, and bronze" Griphook said as he looked up at the girl "they all have different amounts and you need to buy your school stuff"

Avery nodded as Griphook moved aside to let Avery into her vault where she proceeded to fill her pockets with the coins. She walked out as Griphook closed the vault door and walked back to the trolly waiting for Avery to climb aboard. After a fast trip back up to the main hall of Gringotts, Avery met up with Professor Dumbledore and they left the bank.

Avery turned to Professor Dumbledore as he placed a hand on her shoulder "Avery I must be off I have some business I need to attend to so here is you school supplies list" he smiled "I have complete confidence that you will be able to find it all by yourself and I will meet up with you later to take you to you room you will stay at for the next couple of days until the train to Hogwarts leaves."

Avery was unsure of herself as she looked down at the paper with the school supplies "Professor Dumbledore where do I find this stuff?" Avery looked up from the paper hoping for an answer but Professor Dumbledore was gone and Avery was alone "Well this should be interesting"

After several hours of searching Diagon Alley and buying different things the last two items she had to buy was a pet, and she had already decided to buy an owl, and a wand. Avery looked around the alleyway that was beginning to thin out with people as families went home to spend the last days before Hogwarts started, with their children.

Avery saw a sign reading Olivander's and started walking towards it, she didn't know what to expect but when she got closer she saw a giant of a man with a black haired boy that seemed oddly familiar, she watched as they walked back towards the leaky cauldron. Avery smiled as she walked into the wand shop and saw a old man standing with a slight smile and looking back at her.

"Miss Potter how did I know you would be my next customer" he walked over to a shelf and pulled out a red box "I believe that this wand would be perfect for you" he handed the now open box revealing a long dark brown twisted wand "try it out" he said as Avery took it out of the box

Avery took the wand from Mr. Olivander and looked at it before giving it a wave, she felt a power surge through her and it made her remember the dreams that she had of her mother hugging her tight, as soon as Olivander spoke again Avery looked up at him again and smiled.

"I knew I made the right decision" he smiled and took the wand back wrapping it up in the box and brown paper "I remember every wand I ever sold, Miss Potter an it just so happens that your wand has a unicorn hair as a core the same unicorn that's hair was made into another core of a wand" he handed the now wrapped wand to Avery "that wand belonged to your mother, I sold it to her in her first year at Hogwarts"

Avery smiled, having something that close to her mother made her feel warm and she smiled brightly "thank you Mr. Olivander" she took out some gold coins and paid the elderly man before leaving the store still smiling. Avery stopped when she walked out of the store and came face to face with a stern faced witch holding a cage with a white sheet over it.

"Miss Potter, hello" the woman spoke before Avery could say anything "Professor Dumbledore is still occupied on business so he asked me to escort you to the leaky cauldron where you will be staying until tomorrow when the train leaves" she smiled softly "My name is Professor McGonagall" she started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron briskly making Avery almost run to keep up.

When they reached the brick wall it opened immediately and let Avery and Professor McGonagall through to get into the tavern and give Avery a place to rest after the long day of shopping. Avery followed Professor McGonagall to the top floor of the Leaky Cauldron where she opened the door to a room that had a bed and dresser, her luggage that Professor Dumbledore had brought was already there and Avery was happy she wasn't going to have to do anything for the night and just had to wait for the morning.

"Oh Miss Potter Professor Dumbledore bought you a late birthday present" she held out the cage "he wanted to give it to you before you arrived at Hogwarts he is indisposed at the moment so he asked me to give it to you" Professor McGonagall took the sheet off the cage revealing a snowy barn owl that cooed at Avery.

Avery smiled she already loved the bird and couldn't be happier "Thank you Professor McGonagall, could you thank Professor Dumbledore for me I doubt I'll see him before you" Avery took the cage from the older woman still smiling.

Professor McGonagall smiled "I will, and you have a good night, tomorrow you will be dropped off at the train station where you will board the Hogwarts Express on platform 9¾" Professor McGonagall shut the door before Avery could respond and left Avery alone in the room.

Avery sighed and fell onto the soft bed smiling, she quickly fell asleep into a deep slumber and slept throughout the night having dreams about her mother and the magic she would learn to do in the next couple of months.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again its Rowling's not mine, but Avery shall always be mine.

A/N: So Avery is finally on her way to Hogwarts, she meets her first real friend on the train. And she will be there through everything

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts Express**

Avery awoke to the knock on her room door, she had no idea what time it was as she sat up but she was excited because she knew in a matter of hours she would be at Hogwarts for the next ten months learning about a whole new world where she belonged.

Avery stood and walked over to the door, pushing the drowsiness from her mind as she opened the door revealing a man in a plaid shirt and jeans much like a muggle would wear. Avery looked at the man or boy to be exact she was eleven and this boy didn't look much older then her maybe thirteen or fourteen he wasn't extremely attractive, he wasn't ugly by far but he had this weird eye twitch that made Avery nervous but the boy seemed nice so she smiled without a word.

"My dad said I should wake you" the boys eye twitched again "We have to leave for the train station in fifteen minutes"

"Thank you" Avery said quietly avoiding eye contact and waiting for him to leave so she could change out of her pyjamas and into some nice jeans and a dress shirt.

The boy left abruptly and Avery smiled slightly for the solitude in order to change her clothes, Avery grabbed her luggage and threw it onto the bed searching through it quickly and finding her favorite pair of jeans and her nicest blouse and quickly changed her clothes, grabbing her two bags of luggage one filled with clothes the other filled with her school stuff she bought the day before.

Walking down the stairs and into the tavern it was filled with adults once again, she used her small stature to squeeze between groups of adults that were talking about a boy with the same last name she had. I wonder if he is related to me she thought to herself, she waited for the boy with the eye twitch at the front door until five minutes had past and a older gentleman with fancy robes that she had never met before.

"Hello Miss Potter" the man's accent was foreign to Avery even different from the Englishmen that lived in London, she had never heard an accent like this mans even from what she had heard on television, it sounded Asian yet Irish at the same time and gave Avery a hard time just to understand it.

"Hello sir?" Avery was getting more and more used to people knowing her name, it felt weird to have so many strangers know her name but she knew she would get used to it as she met more and more people.

"My name is Peter Hickory" Avery had a hard time trying to understand his accent but she caught the name he had told her "Professor Dumbledore asked me to escort you to the train station today, getting to Hogwarts the first time can be rather tricky"

Avery had missed most of his speech but she caught the words Dumbledore, train, and Hogwarts so she nodded and smiled slightly, the man seemed nice but with his accent Avery thought the man could have been saying something rude she would just never be able to tell. She noticed the boy with the twitchy eye making his way over to her and the man and smiled for the relief of someone she could understand, what she didn't understand was how Mr. Hickory had an odd accent but his son had no accent what-so-ever.

"Avery you forgot you owl" the boy called as he held up the cage and Avery blushed bright red feeling very stupid for forgetting her new pet. "He looks very nice if I do say so myself" the boy said as he came to a stop beside his father.

Avery took the cage from the boy and smiled "Could we leave for the train station now" she said as kindly as possible "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts"

The boy looked sad after she said that and Avery wondered why until the boys father spoke again "Arthur here is a squib" Mr. Hickory looked down at Arthur sadly "he cant do magic, never could"

Avery felt bad for the boy immediately Arthur lived in a world of magic and was never able to perform it himself, it made Avery almost want to cry for how unfortunate Arthur was but Mr. Hickory took her bags and started walking out the door before anyone said anything else. Avery followed the two males quietly and began to feel the excitement bubbling inside of her as the time until Hogwarts was shortening every second.

A short trip in Mr. Hickory's car and Avery found herself thanking the Hickory's for the ride and them telling her where to board the train. Avery kept repeating the platform for her train over and over again "9¾" kept running through her mind as she walked with the trolly that Mr. Hickory had put her bags and her snowy barn owl that she had named Riptide on the way over from the Leaky Cauldron.

As Avery walked along the throngs of people she counted off the platforms as she went "Platform 1...2...3" she reached platform nine before looking around and only seeing platform eight and platform ten in either direction.

Avery began to panic, Mr. Hickory told her that the train left at eleven and it was quarter to eleven according to the large clock hanging about the platform nine sign, what was she going to do she had ten minutes before she was going to miss the train and her only way to Hogwarts would be gone. Avery froze when she saw a red hair boy run straight at a wall then disappear she knew she wasn't hallucinating but how did the boy do it, something told her it was magic as she looked in the direction he had run from and saw a bright orange haired boy, the same haired colour belonged to the plump lady and little girl that accompanied him they were talking to a black haired boy that reminded her of the boy she saw with the big man from the day before.

Avery watched as the four stopped talking and the black haired boy ran at the barrier and disappeared as well, the bright orange haired boy followed with his mother following behind him. Avery had no idea how they did it but she never saw a wand so maybe it was just a trick of the eye and if you look at it the right way you would see a hole, however after two minutes of walking around it and getting more and more attention she decided all she could do is run at it like the red haired family did and the black haired boy. Avery looked around hoping nobody was watching before she ran at the wall and instead of the crash she expected she opened her eyes and looked at the bright red and black steam engine that was now in front of her.

"Wow" she gasped at the magic she had just witnessed "This is amazing" Aery looked around and saw the red haired family talking but three other older boys had joined them, Avery smiled and passed all the carriages of the train that were so full she would never even try to fit in and she found one that had very few students. Avery began putting her luggage on the train it was heavy but she managed to get them both on and Riptide with his cage before she saw the black haired boy once again, his back was turned but something about him made Avery feel like she knew the boy no matter how he looked. Avery decided against walking up and introducing herself but she didn't resist to watch him get help with his luggage from one of the older red haired boys, Avery climbed aboard the train moving her luggage towards a compartment where a bushy brown haired girl was sitting with a short black haired boy.

"Could I join you?" Avery asked as she slid the door open.

The black haired boy jumped and looked at her "Uhh" Avery looked back at him before she looked at the brunette girl.

"What Neville is trying to say is yes you can" the brunette girl had and English accent and Avery smiled before thanking the girl.

Grabbing her luggage and putting it in the overhead compartment and Riptide in his cage beside her in between her and the brunette girl Avery smiled and held out her hand to the brunette "Hi my name is Avery Potter" she smiled her sweetest smile before looking at the dark haired boy.

"That's Neville Longbottom" the brunette answered her and shook Avery's hand "and I am Hermione Granger" Hermione smiled before looking at the owl sitting beside her "He is beautiful, my cat is in the undercarage, I thought it might be better for him"

Avery nodded "I was a little late so I didn't want to bother anyone with my luggage" Avery looked at Riptide asleep in his cage "His name is Riptide" Avery liked Hermione, she was really nice and Neville seemed alright just really nervous.

"Are you related to Harry Potter?" Neville whispered looking down at his feet "I have only heard of one Potter family so I was wondering" Neville never looked up from his feet clearly to nervous to talk to Avery or Hermione face to face.

"Um, I'm not really sure, I have never met him" Avery looked between her two new acquaintances "I grew up in southern Tennessee and I have no idea where he grew up" Avery wondered if the black haired boy she kept seeing around was Harry Potter he seemed famous since the amount of people talking about him in Diagon Alley was palpable.

Neville nodded but didn't say anything and the three of them sat in a comfortable silence watching the scenery fly past outside as the train left London and headed towards Hogwarts.

After about forty minutes of small talk with Hermione Avery heard a clambering outside the compartment and stood to check it out, when she saw a woman in her late thirty's or early forty's standing with a trolly of sweets and pastries, Avery's mouth watered and her stomach growled before she turned to Hermione and Neville "You two want anything from the trolly?" she dove her hand into her pocket and pulled out several gold coins to buy some snacks.

Hermione looked up "No it's alright" she looked at Neville waiting his response but he just shrugged.

Avery nodded before walking out of the compartment she waited her turn to buy stuff from the trolly and smiled as she finally got her turn "Do you have any Oh Henry chocolate bars?" Alex didn't like her having lot of sweets but she had her own money and wanted to treat herself to a snack. After getting a no and finding out they only had wizard treats she bought a Chocolate Frog and some Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and went back to the compartment where she left Hermione and Neville.

Avery stopped at the door and looked back at the trolly, she froze when she saw the black haired boy again and finally saw his face after the fifth time of seeing him, his eyes were the same colour as his and his hair the same shade of black. Avery slumped into her seat beside Hermione "That was weird" she looked at Neville then Hermione

"What was weird Avery?" Neville asked as he looked up at her before closing the door that she had left open upon her return.

Hermione looked at Avery "Avery are you alright?" Avery felt cool she had never expected her emerald eyes to be on someone else after so many stories of her mother and how Avery got her eyes from her mother.

"I think there is a boy on this train I'm related to" Avery looked at both of them before telling them about the stories she was told as a kid about her mother, the traits Avery got from her when she was born, and how she saw the boy with the same eyes as hers.

After another hour of talking about it Hermione sat up straight "I have a idea" she announced to her two new friends.

Avery and Neville looked at her "What's your plan?" Avery asked before thinking "and what's the plan for?"

Neville stayed quite as the two girls began talking about gathering information on the black haired boy with the same eyes, they decided that Neville would pretend to lose his frog and go ask people if they had seen it and the Hermione would return to the compartment that the boy was in so that she could talk to him and find out his name.

Once they had figured out the plan it was put into action and Avery sat beside the window waiting for Hermione to return with a little more news about the boy. Avery sat quietly wondering what would happen if he was a relation, maybe he new more family members that might know her father. Avery watched the scenery fly by and the sun begin to set until she heard the compartment door open, turning to Hermione for any answers.

"Well his is Harry Potter, so you share your last names and his eyes are identical to yours so I think you might be related but there is no real way of knowing until you talk to your family" Hermione looked at Avery before standing "you should put your robes on I asked the conductor and he said we would be arriving in five minutes."

Avery nodded and grabbed her robes from her luggage as Hermione left once more, throwing her robes over her clothes she liked the feel of the silky material she was happy she spent a lot of money of her uniform and robes and got them all made with really soft material. Avery had just finished putting her robes on as the conductor announced to leave the luggage on the train to be taken to the school separately, walking out of the compartment and out of the train she saw the giant man calling out to the first years in a gruff voice from his mouth hidden by the bushy black beard that matched his hair.

After walking a small path watching Harry and the red haired boy from behind them Avery caught sight of Hogwarts and couldn't believe how beautiful it was, the castle was gorgeous and the way the lake reflected it was perfect. When the giant man told them four to a boat she watched Hermione wink to her and climb into a boat with Harry, Neville, and the red haired boy Avery smiled as she climbed into a boat with a boy named Seamus and to sisters. Avery couldn't believe how beautiful the castle was and was so happy it was going to be her home away from home.

Avery laughed as she was climbing out of the boat she was in and Neville pretended to find his toad but the way he acted it made Avery think he actually did lose the toad. When the giant man knocked on the door it opened immediately revealing Professor McGonagall, Avery smiled she like McGonagall and when Hagrid was thanked Avery finally learned the giant mans name and he then disappeared into the castle.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I had a dream that I was in Hogwrts and it made me think of how little I own, it all belongs to Rowling except Avery you cant have her

A.N: So its finally time for Hogwarts to start, Avery is going to get shorted into her house in this chapter and the students will all find out about the hidden Potter child.

**Chapter 4**

**Hogwarts and the Four Houses**

Avery looked around the entrance hall she couldn't believe how large it was, it was lit with flaming torches along the walls like Gringotts, the roof was to dark to make out, but a beautiful marble staircase spread out ahead of them leading to the upper floors.

Following Professor McGonagall across the stone floor with the other first years, Avery could hear the muffled sounds of voices and laughter through the door to her right and she figured the rest of the school was already inside. Professor McGonagall kept walking and led the first years to a secluded corner, it was small and it made the first years crowd tighter then Avery liked.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

As Professor McGonagall left the chamber many of the first years started talking about the houses and others started nervously fidgeting. Avery began twisting a strand around her finger thinking of how the sorting worked and she hoped that she wouldn't be put in Slytherin from what she had heard was that a lot of bad witches and wizards came from Slytherin, Avery didn't think she was bad but maybe they had a way of testing the badness.

As Avery thought about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Avery jumped when she noticed the ghost behind her a let out a light scream that alerted everyone of the new inhabitants of the corridor causing more jumps, gasps, and screams

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

As Professor McGonagall came back into the corridor she ushered the ghosts away "Now, form a line" she told the first years after all the ghosts had left the room. Avery quickly fell in line behind Hermione, who was behind the red haired boy, and Harry was in front of him. Once the first years were in line Professor McGonagall started walking "and follow me"

Walking back across the entrance hall Professor McGonagall lead the first years through a set of double doors, large enough to let a dragon through, into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Avery looked around the hall she couldn't believe how beautiful the room was, everything from the different houses to flame lighting cast by the candles. Avery looked up now feeling very nervous after realizing that everyone had their eyes on her and the other first years, the roof was blanketed in black with stars shining down on them and she heard Hermione saw the roof was bewitched to look like it did and it wasn't the real sky.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. The dirty hat reminded Avery of her home and how she would spend every waking moment outside and would always come home dirty with some new article of clothing ripped.

The hat began to twitch and reveal a crude face as Avery reminisced about her home, when the hat began to sing Avery snapped out of her daydream and paid attention to the song that the hat sang.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Avery smiled the song was cute and she joined in the applause the Great Hall was giving the Sorting Hat. Avery was happy she just had to try the hat on and nothing more, putting a hat on was easier then anything else that people had said while she was waiting with the rest of the first years in the Entrance hall corridor.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaw stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Avery watched the Gryffindors cheer for their new housemate and thought to herself that she would like to be a Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Avery noticed that even though the Slytherins got a new housemate they still barely moved or cheered and Millicent seemed to fit right in as she sat down with a scowl looking back at the other first years. Avery began to get a sick feeling in her stomach, she was afraid she would end up in Slytherin and already knew she would despise it.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Avery overheard the read haired boy beside Harry groan and she glared at him for being rude to her friend

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

"Malfoy, Draco" Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Avery looked at the blonde boy as he walked over to the Slytherin table and something screamed out bad to her about him.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall, Avery watched his every move as he walked up to the Sorting hat she wanted to get to know the boy that shared her eyes and last name.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The hat sat on Harry's head for a long time as it decide where to sort him, he tensed after a little while and Avery wondered what was happening with him. As they waited Avery's mind began to wander about what and who Harry was, was he a long lost brother or maybe she was the long lost sister and he lived with their mother and father and she was cast out. "GRYFFINDOR" Avery snapped out of her thoughts as Harry stood and took off the hat before slowly walking to the Gryffindor table that was cheering extremely loudly.

Avery looked around waiting her turn until her eyes locked with a man's that she had everything to thank for, Professor Dumbledore smiled sweetly and nodded to her as her name was called and the entire hall went silent. There was only three people left herself, the red haired boy, and another girl.

"There's two Potter's?" a voice came from the far right table.

"Who is she?" another voice came.

Avery blocked out the voices as she stepped forward and Professor McGonagall gave her a soft smile before placing the Sorting Hat on Avery's head. Avery looked to the Gryffindor where her friends Hermione and Neville were sitting and smiled before the hat dropped over her eyes.

Avery waited as the Sorting Hat spoke "Miss Potter?" the hat said quietly into her ear "I thought Lillian and James only had one child?" Avery felt the hat shift on her head "Well by any means with whats in your head you are definitely a GRYFFINDOR" Avery smiled and took the hat off before walking towards the table that was cheering loudly again, Avery stopped walking when she noticed Harry eyeing her from farther down the table. Avery walked farther and sat in between Hermione and Seamus and across from Neville before she turned to watch the last two people get sorted.

Ronald Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor as well but the last girl named Blaise Zabini, she was sorted into the Slytherin house and then Professor Dumbledore stood tapping his glass for silence.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts" he smiled "I would like to say a few words before we begin our banquet, and here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" he smiled "Thank you" sitting back down the house tables including the teachers table filled with food and everybody started dishing out food onto their gold plates.

The feast was marvellous and Avery was enjoying talking with her new friends and housemates until Seamus yelled out something about nearly headless and it made Avery turn to look at what they were talking about. Avery turned to see a ghost from earlier pull his head off and leave it hanging there and it almost made her sick so she quickly turned around and started talking to Hermione trying to keep her mind off of Sir Nicholas.

When Seamus started talking about his family Avery turned to him and left Hermione to talk to the house prefect Percy Weasley, as Neville told everybody about his grandma raising him and thinking he was a muggle. Seamus was a half-blood which meant that one of his parents were a muggle and the other was magical. Avery staid quiet not wanting to say much with Harry so close, she listened to the stories of her housemates as she ate the last of her food and helped herself to some of the desserts that sat upon the table after the entrees disappeared.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent and Avery turned to the teachers table to listen but noticed a greasy black haired teacher starring past her and straight at Harry.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, Avery smiled the twins Fred and George introduced themselves to her and told her tons of stories about the pranks they played over the feast and she really liked both of the boys. Avery had now met three of the Weasley boys out of the six there were, Bill and Charlie had already graduated from Hogwarts and had gone on to work with dragons or for Gringotts in Egypt, Avery couldn't remember which brother did what.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Professor Dumbledore continued pulling Avery's attention back to him.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Avery looked around she didn't expect death to be on the list of things to watch for while at school, Avery looked down the table at Percy who was talking to Harry. Avery stayed quite as Dumbledore continued speaking.

"Now before we retire to bed lets sing our school song" he said as he pulled out his wand, gave it a flick, and a red ribbon shot out into the air moving snake like and forming words "So everybody pick you favourite tune and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only Fred and George were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, Avery couldn't help but laugh and Dumbledore was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore sighed out, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Avery stood with all the other Gryffindor first years as they all followed Percy through the now crowded entrance hall and up the marble staircase that Avery had wondered where it led while they were waiting for the banquet to begin. Avery couldn't focus on one thing as she walked with the first years, the pictures that hung on the wall were all moving and even welcoming her to Hogwarts, the staircases above her kept changing magically and Avery smiled brightly at how amazing the school was.

Avery ran into Hermione by accident as they stopped in front of a large picture. The picture hanging on the wall was painted but alive, the woman in the picture was very fat but wearing a very nice pink silk dress that Avery admired greatly.

"Password?" she asked while looking at Percy

"Caput Draconis" Percy answered and the portrait swung away from the wall revealing a round hole in the wall. All of the first years went through the whole -Neville needing a leg up- and found themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room. The common room was filled with squashy chairs, a beautiful fireplace, several bookcases that were full, the room was cozy and gave a homey feeling something Avery was particularly happy about.

Percy led all the females up a spiral staircase on one side of the room that led to the female dormitories, at the top of the staircase several rooms were on both sides of a circular hallway, the way everything was circular for building told Avery she was in one of the towers, Percy opened the door to one of the rooms and told Avery, Hermione, and two other girls that they would be staying in the room for the year.

Avery was so happy she was haring a room with Hermione, she didn't really like meeting knew people and if she had to live with complete strangers she might go insane. Avery walked into the room after the other three and smiled at the four poster bed that had her luggage beside it and matched the other three in the room, the bed's had gold velvet curtains that glistened on one side but blocked out all light from the inside. Too tired to talk to Hermione, Avery found her pyjamas and climbed into the large bed falling into a dreamless sleep quickly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
